


Next Year

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: A year after she slipped her number to the fit rink marshal who'd saved her life, Lily finds herself clinging to the side of the ice rink once again.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Reader Prompts JL [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881871
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Next Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlejeanniebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/gifts).



> A Sequel to [Skating On Thin Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898423)

A whole year had passed, and somehow, once again, Lily found herself clinging onto the side of an ice rink, holding onto dear life.

She really should have learned from her past mistakes.

Taken that stupid skating aid.

The penguin ones were actually pretty cute.

Then again…

“You could just take my hand, you know,” James said, amusement warming his voice.

“In a minute,” Lily replied, hoping her knees would stop trembling. 

It was bad enough she was risking her life once again – though what wouldn’t she do for James – t he craziest of all was that this had been  _ her _ idea. 

Lily Evans had suggested they return to the skating rink where they’d once met because anniversaries made her mushy and soft in the head. 

It had sounded romantic in theory, but in practice, it meant she was one foot-slip away from a fatal brain injury.

Besides, it was super  _ embarrassing _ .

Lily was pretty much as proficient on ice as Bambi, while James was brilliant.

She felt James scoot closer, gently grasp her elbows from behind. 

Lily leaned into his warmth.

She stopped thinking about the worst-case scenarios of head trauma, ten-year-coma and dying a horrible though mercifully swift skating death.

She was safe from harm. 

Lily let go of the side of the ice rink, trusting James to keep her upright.

James gently spun her around. 

Lily only wobbled a little bit.

Now they stood face to face. James had a firm and steady grip around Lily’s elbows. Their breaths fogged in the cold air and mixed.

James grinned at her and Lily couldn’t help but grin back.

“Ready?” he asked, his hazel eyes soft.

“Ready,” Lily said.

With the same graceful ease Lily had always envied, James glided backwards on the ice, pulling her along. 

Trapped by the bright glimmer in James’ eyes, Lily forgot to be scared.

“That’s it,” James told her, picking up speed a little bit. “You’re doing great.”

“I’m just being towed along,” Lily protested. “You’re the skating genius.”

“Yeah but you’re relaxed, going with the flow. Last year you were stiff as a board. Next year we can start training your figure skating choreo,” he said, his eyes laughing.

“Next year, eh?” Lily asked, trying to sound casual. 

Her heart was racing in her chest – and not from fear this time.

They were sliding along the field of ice, turning a corner and continuing onwards in a smooth glide. 

Logically, Lily knew she was standing on ice skates, being pulled along by James.

But buoyant with happiness and flowing across the ice, the wind biting her cheeks, Lily felt like she was flying.

“Next year,” James repeated, the words a promise.

_ Next year _ burrowed into Lily’s heart, filled it with warmth and made it grow three sizes.

And spurred on by that, she actually took a step on the ice. 

With two clumsy kicks, she collided with James’ chest, tilted her head up to look at his surprised face.

She eased her arms out of his safe grip so she could wrap them around his neck and pull his head down.

His lips were cool against hers but the kiss heated them up quickly. The world shrank and time stopped.

There was only James, Lily, next year.

And love.

So much love.


End file.
